IshiHime 100 Themes
by LadyGemma
Summary: My take on the IshiHime 100 Themes listed on the ishihime community of LJ. 3 themes up so far! Enjoy!
1. AeroplanesFlight

IshiHime 100 Themes

By LadyGemma

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, cus if I did I'd run off with Ishida and never come back…we'd have lots of little sewing prodigy Quincy children and be very happy! XP

AN: Holy crap, I didn't think my first fic on in almost 4 years would be a 100 Themes. I tend to like long stories better, multi-chapter stuff, but since most of my fics of that nature tend to get hung up in a land I like to call "WRITER'S BLOCK", I thought I might try these. So enjoy, and review if you love me! (and them of course) I will ATTEMPT to keep them all at 250 words or less, keeping with drabble tradition. And thanks muchos to my editor- cinnimongrr1 on LJ. Much hugs

Theme 1. Aeroplanes/Flight:

Orihime sat, shaking, in the small seat of the Boeing 747 she was currently trapped in. Uyruu-chan had insisted that she take the window seat, seeing as it was her first time on a plane, and he didn't want her missing the sights. She had agreed, if only to make her new husband happy. She adjusted her lap belt for the 10th time since they'd boarded the flight, and idly fingered the band on her left ring finger. 'I should be more excited for this,' she thought. It was her honeymoon, after all.

It wasn't the honeymoon that had her nervous, but the plane. For all her dreams of becoming a mecha when she 'grew up', she had always envisioned herself as a strictly ground-based one-- no flying involved at all.

Again she adjusted her lap belt, but this time she felt a lithe hand grab hers, long, elegant fingers wrapping around hers in the most comforting of ways. She looked up and caught Uyruu-chan's gaze. Looking into his quiet blue-grey eyes, she knew she'd be okay, as long as she was with him.

He squeezed her hand gently and she sighed, closing her eyes and laying back against the seat. Yes, she would be fine.

**AN:** So, what do you all think about my first drabble? Huh, huh:-D Stay tuned for #2- Legacy. Also, these themes taken from the ishihime community on LJ, themes thought up by metallicsweet, and original idea by emeraleyes. As always, I'd love you forever if you would please review. Constructive criticism welcome as I am new to themes and drabbles, but if you flame me…so help me….XD


	2. Legacy

IshiHime 100 Themes

By LadyGemma

Disclaimer- See first theme.

**AN: Well, I'm back again already! I really like doing these drabbles, and I never thought I'd say that. I won't bore you with an insanely long author's note, so on with the next theme!**

Theme 2- Legacy:

White. Everywhere he looked, there was white. Even the napkin he was murdering in his shaky hands was white. And the smell, oh the smell was making him nauseous. It was so clean and antiseptic.

'Well, what do you expect, oh might Quincy? You are in a hospital after all.' The annoying voice in his head that sounded too much like Ichigo reminded him. Yes, he was in a hospital. Not as a patient, though. His predicament was much, much worse. He was the anxious husband waiting for word of his wife and new child.

He'd been kicked out of the room earlier by one of the doctors tending to his ailing wife. She'd gone into labor much earlier than expected, and there were complications. So he'd been sitting in this pristine, white waiting room for the past hour. Ichigo, Rukia, and their two-year-old son had dropped by earlier to check on him, make sure he ate and such.

Soon, his trance was broken by a woman in a long white lab coat touching his shoulder. "Mr. Ishida?"

He looked up in fear, hoping that she wasn't to be the bearer of bad news. The smile on the young doctor's face told him otherwise.

"Mr. Ishida, your wife and daughter are waiting for you."

**I could have gone on, but I figured that would be a good place to end it. I'm not sure if Rukia would be able to have kids or not, but for the sake of this story, she can or they adopted…I dunno. Pick one. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	3. September

IshiHime 100 Themes

By LadyGemma

Rating K+

Disclaimer See Theme 1.

**AN: OMG these are flowing like mad. It's currently very early in the morning (or late at night, take your pick) and I can't sleep. Even though I really should be sleeping considering I have Orientation at the University of South Florida tomorrow, but oh well. Can't stop my muse even if I tried, right Edo-kun (my plushie Edo…he's my muse.) Okey, enough babble, on with the drabble….hehee I rhymed. dies**

Theme 3- September 22nd, First Day of Fall

Ishida sat quietly on the park bench. Next to him, Orihime was silently playing with the hem of her skirt. It seemed like only yesterday they were fighting side by side in Soul Society. No, scratch that. He was protecting her in Soul Society. She was no good in a fight. He preferred it that way. Her innocent hands were not spoiled by bloodshed. Instead, they healed and protected. And that's just as he wanted them to stay.

A stray brown leaf blew across their feet, landing delicately on top of Orihime's shoe. Ishida watched its progress as she brought it up to her face. The delicate leaf matched her hair perfectly, as did the glowing sunset behind them. Soon, the entire park would be littered with Orihime-colored leaves. He continued to watch her fiddle with the leaf, watched as she traced every vein on its surface and examined it from every angle. It was amazing how the small wonders in the world entranced her so.

A light breeze picked up and blew her auburn strands across her face. Unconsciously, Ishida reached up to brush the wayward strands away. Instead of flinching like he half expected her to do, she leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and sighed as he removed his hand.

Ishida knew that more leaves would fall to the ground before winter set in; more reminders of this perplexing girl who now sat beside him.

Many years later found Ishida placing that single autumn leaf on his wife's grave, on the first day of fall.

**Okey, sad, I know…even I'm a little teary-eyed from writing it. It just seemed a good way to end it. Funny themes are coming, don't worry! Review if you love me, and remember…reviewers not only get love…but...um… COOKIES! YES! WASABI KIMCHEE FLAVORED COOKIES! Heeheehee…. Enjoy!**


End file.
